Rock Hard, Fight Hard
by LUV2SWIM21
Summary: Miko is the key to to a relic which turns into much more. She suddenly knows the history of all of Cybertron, and finds herself falling in love with a certain boy that works at K.O. Burger *wink,wink* Stay tuned to find out :
1. Slash Monkey

**Rock Hard, Fight Hard**

**By: LUV2SWIM21**

It is night-time and the Deception war-ship are shown somewhere over Tokyo. Megatron is bent over a computer reading something when Knockout and Soundwave enter. "My liege, we are ready to land by the relic" Knockout states and Megatron gives an evil grin before turning around and saying"Proceed." They land the ship a couple yards away from the the relic is. Megatron departs the ship with Soundwave and Knockout flanking him. A couple dozen Cons trail behind them. "Two years. Two years of digging, and hard labor all lead up to this moment," Megatron practically yells as he places his hand on what looks like a palm scanner. A red light appears, scans his entire body, and then make a beeping noise. "ACCESS DENIED!" it chirps. "What?" Megatron roars and hit the giant relic. 'Soundwave, how can this be." Soundwave responds by scanning the relic and having a picture pop up on his screen of what appears to be of a girl about 5 with dark black curly hair. "So this child is the key to my ultimate relic," Megatron rambles. Soundwave moves one of his hands giving the sorta hand sign. He then shows another picture of a girl with black and pink hair. Miko. "Haha so this so called child has matured since she found the relic has she?" Megatron then looks at the horizion at says, "Then we must find this girl, Miko."

* * *

It was just a normal day for the Autobots. Jack and Raf were playing video games, Bulkhead and Bumblebee training, Arcee out on patrol with Optimus, and Ratchet and Nurse Darby attempting to fix one of Ratchet's tools. Suddenly, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" came the screech of Miko that echoed throughout the base. She ran into the main room, and did a backflip as Jack and Raf stared in amazement. "You're serious? I won!? This Saturday? I get to go backstage?! This has to be a dream, Ana." Prime and Arcee had returned from patrol and were staring at Miko too. She finally noticed and said,"Ana, I'll call you back.." She flipped her cell shut and looked around the room. "Uhh, hi guys," she said still beaming. She walked over to the stairs and climbed to the top and sat down, fearing a lecture. "So you know my favorite band, Slash Monkey. Well I entered in a contest to get tickets to see them about 6 months before I came here, and they just now got back to me to tell me i've won, so if you guys could just ground-bridge me to Tok-.."

"No Miko!"

"Are you crazy?"

"We're not putting your life at risk!"

"Absolutely not!"

"Beep Beep (and two whirls)"

"Okay now i"m confused, why can't I go?" Miko grumbled. Optimus walked forward and began with, "There has been much Decpticon activity there lately and we will not risk your well being to let you go see a concert." Miko began thinking,"Okay what about this, I let Bulkhead escort me to the concert, and I call when I need pickup and i'll check in every hour." "Every half an hour and you've got a deal" Optimus smiled.

* * *

The day of the concert arrived and Miko and Bulkhead went through the Ground Bridge and into the lively place that was Tokyo. "There's my favorite diner, and the best place to get ice cream. There's the movie theater, the post office.." Miko began to talk about everything else in Japenease and event though Bulkhead was fluent in earth's launguages he was the worst at Japenease. "Whoa, whoa slow down there Miko." She gave a sheepish grin and then apoligized. They arrived at the concert arena. "Ana!" Miko shouted and reached for the door handle. Bulkhead quickly hit the automatic lock and said "Slow down. Remember to check in every half an hour and stay safe. Have fun!" she jumped out and ran to hug her friend and they made their way toward the entrance. "They grow up so fast," Bulkhead murmured to himself as he turned and called Ratchet for a ground-bridge. Little did either Miko or Bulkhead know was that a certain faceless Con was watching from the top of a nearby building.

A/N: Well there ya go :) I'll try to update every week on both my stories and I already have another idea forming!

Well until next time,

LUV2SWIM21


	2. The End of My Life

The concert was finally over, and boy was Miko ready for bed. Her throat hurt from screaming so much, and she her hair hurt from being twisted so much as she flirted with the boys. She had gotten a picture with her favorite band and had met up with her favorite cousin Nina. She drowsily took her phone from her pocket and started to dial Bulkhead 's comm line number. She suddenly felt herself become weightless and looked down toward the sidewalk that was 20 feet below her feet. Wait- WHAT? She began to scream and looking up to see Soundwave staring down at her. She managed to dial base in all of the confusion.

* * *

A alert sound came from the main computer and Bulkhead looked up to see a picture of Miko pop up. Hey Miko, you ready for pick up? How was the concert?" Bulkhead rambled. "I'm 50 feet up in the air!" came the reply. "It was that good?" asked Jack. "Ugh you idiot, Soundwave has me," she screamed. "What'd you do to provoke him," asked a curious Arcee. "Nothing, I was just about to call you and he picked me up!"

* * *

Miko continued to struggle against Soundwave who had a tight grip on her backpack strap. "Hey jukebox, put me down!" screeched Miko. He looked down to see her with one hand hold her phone against her ear and the other she was using to punch him. He shrugged and let go of her. The wind whistled in her ears, and her arms flailed looking for an invisible handhold that might slow her down enough to keep her from dying. Her life flashed before her eyes, and she thought to herself, 'I've gotta get out more!.' The thoughts were interrupted by a high pitched screaming noise. 'What is that, is that.. Me!?' The pavement was coming fast so she closed her eyes and waited for the end.

* * *

"Miko!?" All the Autobots and the human boys yelled into the comm link. They could hear her screaming something along the lines of 'He dropped me'. "Miko, please answer us," Arcee yelled into the comm. The response came quickly enough, but it wasn't the one there were expecting. *Thunk* The sound of something heavy hitting the ground. Everyone was silent as the other line went dead. Jack was the first to break the silence with two little words, "Miko. No."


	3. Smashed Doritos

A/N: Wow it has taken me FOREVER to update.. I have all the ideas stored right here *taps head* but with all of my school work and tests I never get the chance to update. PM me if you have a specific suggestion and other than that thank you for all of the reviews. Let's begin the show, but first let's see where we last left off...

* * *

_"Miko, please answer us," Arcee yelled into the comm. The response came quickly enough, but it wasn't the one there were expecting. *Thunk* The sound of something heavy hitting the ground. Everyone was silent as the other line went dead. Jack was the first to break the silence with two little words, "Miko. No."_

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

The base was silent as everyone's processors and brains scrambled to piece together what had just happened. Most were just trying not to imagine life without her. They had grown so attached, especially Bulkhead. They had heard a thunk on the other line, that they knew. But it sounded a little too light to be Miko. Raf began to think, "_Okay I know she had something heavy on her but what was it.." _

**_"HER BACKPACK!"_**Raf suddenly screeched in realization. Everyone's heads turned to look at him in surprise. "Are you positive she had it on Rafael?" asked Optimus with uncertainty. Raf nodded, and ran towards the main console where his laptop was sitting. He started it up and clicked a few button, and the Autobots insigna popped up. He came to a menu which had options such as _Bot's Energon Levels_, and _Chores List. _He scanned his mouse up and down the two rows until he found the one he was looking for. He clicked once and a few pictures came onto the screen. "There!" Jack practically screamed pointing to the link that some the invisible camera facing the ground-bridge. "It was about six when we opened it..." Raf reversed the tiny blue bar to 5:56. They heard arguing through the speakers to realise it was Jack and Miko from earlier arguing about her being too loud because 'Some people were actually trying to study for the English test.' Miko finally emerged into the camera's recorded screen, and with a huff, got into Bulkhead. "Rewind and pause," Arcee demanded. Raf did so and they saw the blurry figure of a purple and brown backpack. "Told ya so," he said smiling.

"...So where's Miko?"

* * *

Miko had been pulled to safety at the last second by Soundwave and was gently set down. He cocked his head as she searched the pavement for anything that might have survived the fall. Her backpack (sightly damaged but still useable), her cell phone's USB card (the phone had cracked into a million pieces on impact but somehow the USB hadn't died), and a bag of what was Doritos (now mostly crumbs), and a majorly dented silvery green water tin. _'Great, now what'_ she thought as she turned to face Soundwave. "You owe me a new phone and iPod touch 64 GB buster, ya get me?!" He bored his eyes into her's and replied, "Lord Megatron requires you services. Resistance is futile. I do not wish to harm you as long as you come quietly." Miko's eyes bulged and her lips pursed together into an 'O' shape. She took a deep breath and then:

**"YOU CAN TALK!?"**

She swayed to be caught by Soundwave. Her last piece of vision was a clear, dark sky, with millions of stars.


	4. Slag, You're Dumb!

A/N: I do not own Transformers Prime

* * *

"Incoming transmission," Ratchet barked to the four Autobots standing around Raf and his laptop. "Who from?" Arcee walked over to join Ratchet at the main computer.

He hit a button and they then heard a voice, "Hello Autobots." Jack and Raf gasped and turned to look at the screen. "MEAGATRON!?" Bulkhead screeched.

"Are you kidding me, that's who took Miko?" Bumblebee beeped and buzzed. Optimus trudged over to the monitor, "Megatron, if you lay a hand on the girl I swear -"

"Do not bother to complete your threat Prime, I know you could ramble on forever-" "YOU'VE GOT THAT RIGHT!" another voice said from behind Megatron. He rolled his eyes, "Do you know when to stop talking fleshling?"

The camera pulled away to show Miko tied to a chair, hands bound behind her by rope. Her hair was down and straight, her shirt slightly stretched from Soundwave picking her up before.

"I have not harmed the child nor will I, as long as you agree to meet my demands. "What are they?" Jack questioned him, hands clenched into fists

"Only that no Autobot shall dare to interfere with my plans. Once they are completed, the girl with be returned to you." Arcee frowned, "Two questions: one, what do you need her for? And two what is your plan?" "Incompetent two-wheeler! Do you really think I'll just reveal my plans to you because you request it?" She growled at the two-wheeler remark, getting sick and tired of hearing that nickname.

Just then a clone's voice came from Megatron's left, "We are approaching the relic now." Megatron face-palmed and Miko began to crack up, "Slag you're dumb!"

"So that's it! A relic?" Bee beeped out. Raf pushed his glasses farther up his nose, "So what do you need Miko for?" Megatron smiled evilly and began the story. "From what Soundwave tells me the story begins in the year 2004, where in Tokyo a little 8 year old girl lived in the suburbs with her two parents, grandmother, four sisters and three brothers. Her parents fought and sometimes if she tried to intervene, they would hit her-"

Miko who was listening intently caught Jack's gaze of horror on the monitor. She dropped her eyes, and began to listen again.. " - so she would escape to the woods where she would sit under a willow tree and sing a song called Koroko.

One day she decided to venture farther into the woods and came across a piece of metal with strange markings on it. She placed her hand on it and a holo form scanner appeared. It scanned her and from what I have heard it was not.. Pleasant."

Every bot and human turned and looked at Miko who closed her eyes and winced, as if remembering the pain. Megatron focused his eyes back onto the screen and continued. "Anyways, it was such a powerful scanner that it knocked her out for a couple of hours. When she came to, she did not realize it, but it had made a marking on her body." Miko's eyes widene as Meagtron used a digit to lift up her right sleeve to expose her shoulder. The Autobots had seen that scar before, and now that he mentioned it, I did look very Cybertroinian.

"I... I thought I got this when I was 12. I fell and wrecked my bike so badly that I was knocked unconscious. When I came to my older sister Nia was holding my hand saying that I had undergone surgery because there was a number of rocks in my arm, I never would have guessed-"

"- yes, yes, anyways she opened the pod and began to explore it. Soundwave would have just been able to hack in if it wasn't for the ignorant human." Megatron nodded to his right and Soundwave came on screen. In a monotone voice he began; "Correct. If this human designated 'Miko' had not hit the keypad inside and triggered the alarm system, she would not have began to sing as she did."

Everyone in the Autobot base stood frozen with horror, their mouths agape. Arcee and Jack were the first to break the silence. "YOU CAN TALK?! Jack roared as Arcee said coolly, "So you're talking again 'Wave?"

Raf wrinkled his nose in confusion. "Okay, I'm confused. Arcee how do you know Soundwave used to talk" questioned Ratchet. Arcee hung her head, "Well.. He's kinda sorta.. My brother." The Autobot base along with Megatron erupted, "WHAT!?" Arcee and Soundwave both smiled at each other (imagine his screen thingy looking like a smile).

"Back to the human, you see Miko sang when she became upset, or nervous so she began Koroko again. The old, out-of-date system took it as Cybertroian and set it as the new passcode. It let her through to the next door but her new scar slowed her down.

She could feel herself getting weaker and weaker as she went through and eventually had to head back. It drained her strength as it wouldn't drain ours. The relic was made for a Prime to find, not a human." He paused and stepped back so Megatron could take the screen,

"So here is my proposal, we keep the girl so we may get through the doors, and then when she is no longer needed, we will return her to you, no harm done. Deal?" He didn't wait for a reply.

"Say goodbye for now fleshling." Miko was shown and managed to squeeze out a faint "Help!" before Soundwave approached her with and gag. After he tied it she tried to scream through it. "We will be in touch". The screen went black.

The Autobots looked around at each other and then at Optimus all with the same question. "What now?"


	5. Plans and Radios

Sorry it's taken so long to update.. Swimming and softball have been ruling my life. On the upside, swimming is over after this weekend's States, and school is over in two months :) Alright here we go!

* * *

"Okay so what if..." The seven other beings in the room groaned. It had been two weeks since they had lost Miko to the Decepticons, and in that time a new arrival named Smokescreen had joined the team, and Wheeljack had come back to visit Bulkhead only to be pulled into the problem. Miko's host parents' thought she was still in Tokoyo with her parents, and her parents thought she was with her host parents in Jasper.

"JACK JUST STOP! It's no use.." The 'bots whipped their heads around to stare at the young boy. He walked over to the couch, and flopped down. "We're never getting her back."

"We can't just give up," offered Smokescreen, stepping forward. "I don't even know Miko, but she sounds like a true friend. Someone worth saving, no matter the cost. Look, no more messing around. We know where the ship is, and we know where they're keeping her. Now here's the plan.."

* * *

In a dark remote corner of the Decepticon's ship, lay a disgusting, unsanitary, human-sized prison. Inside were sixteen rusty metal cells, in which only one was occupied. A purple Vehicon walked down the hallway, holding a tray full of luxurious food. Stopping at the last cell at the end of the hall, inside one could see an arrangement of pillows and blankets strewn in various places. A hammock hung to the right and a mini-fridge was to the right of it.

"Hey _your highness _Megatron wants you to eat something.. After all, your big day is tomorrow." A figure dressed in black yoga pants and a pink t-shirt was curled up in the corner of the room. It wiped its nose on a tissue and threw it into a metal trash bin and stood up, french braid swinging. Her brown eyes blazed, "I told you, I'm NOT eating!"

The 'Con just shook his head, "Do you want to be force-fed again? Just eat something Miko." Said girl grunted at hearing her name, and looked at the tray. Chocolate Lava cakes, Sprinkled cupcakes were offered for desert. She smirked, "You guys really don't know the definition of the word 'healthy', do you?" Surveying it agin she saw steak, some fruit, and what looked like freshly baked bread

Her heart began to beat fast as she located what she was looking for. _"__Fine." _she said, trying to sound resentful. He passed the tray through an almost non-existent gap in the bottom of the cell. "Enjoy."

After he left, she pulled what looked like an ancient radio out from the folds of a faded purple comforter. "Oh, I will." She ate slowly, only eating the steak. Being prisoner, could be worse. They kept her fed and entertained, stealing DVD's and video games for her to watch and play. Finishing the rest of her food, she set to work. Taking the silver knife out from the basket, she stood up and approached the cell's bars.

She testily smacked the utensil against the bar in front of her, and waited. No one came. She continued her work, humming as she went. After a while, an idea came to her. Clink! Clank! Clink! Clank! Clink! "I've been trying to do it right." Clank! "I've been living a lonely life." Clink! "I've been sleeping here instead..." Her voice trailed off, and she realized how much she missed the sound of real music.

"Perfect," she whispered, and walked back over to the old radio type thing. She opened a compartment right behind the antenna. A compartment that would fit a circle stared back at her, and producing the knife turned circle she placed it in the compartment. A slight hum filled the air, and greeted her ears. "Thank you Ratchet!" she cheered, realizing all of those lessons had paid off. "Now to find the right frequency.." she groaned twisting the dial. "This is gonna take a while..."


	6. Bridges and Bones

(Talking)

**:Comm Link::**

* * *

"Everybody know what they have to do?" Arcee asked the others. They had just reviewed their plan for the third time when a loud beep was heard, and everyone turned toward the source. The computer screen lit up blue, and a familiar voice was heard from the computer, "Great plan. One problem though. You might want to inform the person you're rescuing, of the plan. Namely, me." Gasps were heard all around, "Is that-?" Ratchet began at the same time Raf screamed, "Miko!" The girl began to laugh, and static was soon heard. Once it faded, she groaned. "My arms are KILLING me from holding up this antenna." Optimus then spoke, "Miko, have you been harmed in anyway? And how are you communicating with us?"

"No they haven't hurt me Optimus, and I made a radio system using the items in my cell and a fake radio thing to speak into from the Cops game. Ratchet I never thought I'd say this, but thanks." The medic smirked as she continued, "Look, I heard your plan, and it'll never work. The 'Cons are going to be on you alert. Why not lock onto the signal from the necklace that Bulk gave me for Christmas of the Autobot symbol?" She paused, and a click was heard. A new signal popped up on the screen, and Ratchet glared over at Bulkhead. "Really? You got her a necklace that we could've used to find her solar cycles ago?"

Bulkhead smiled sheepishly, "In all the chaos, I forgot about it!" Ratchet began to argue with him until an ear-piercing whistle was heard. "Ow!" Raf complained and covered his ears until he heard it fade. Miko laughed heartily, "Sorry but if you guys keep arguing, well never figure this out. "Just lock onto me, pull up a ground bridge, and bridge me out now!" Arcee scratched her head, "We can't do that.. Even with the locater, there's still the issue of the space bridges possibly crossing streams again." Miko let out a audible 'wha-?'

Jack knew what she was referring to, and quickly explained. "If we open the bridge to get you, and the 'Cons open theirs at the same time, and you're inside and it overloads when the bridges cross streams, we'll have another shadow zone problem on our hands." Miko let out a thoughtful 'hmm', "Okay, new plan. It begins now. Bride Bulkhead to Japan, and I'll tell you the rest."

Ten minutes later, Bulkhead rolled through the open ground ridge and parked on a nearby curb. "I hope this works for your sake Miko." He cut his engine, and settled in for the time being.

* * *

**Six hours later, Miko POV:**

Megaton walks toward my cell with Soundwave trailing behind him. "It's time." He says grinning as Soundwave unlocks the padlock.

"Great, I pretty much get to die. Oh, joy." I roll my eyes as 'Wave hoists me up onto his shoulder. He was probably one of the cooler Deceptions of the bunch. We are bridged down, and I'm set down as we walk into the mine where the relic is contained.

My opportune moment arrives, and I hit a button on the side of my necklace. 'Wave glances at me, so I pass it off as scratching my neck. I smile, my signal is has been sent. Help is on the way.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Bulkhead's comm link beeps, awakening him from his slumber. He answers it to hear Ratchet barking at him. **::Bulkhead! Up and at 'em! Miko sent out the signal ten minutes ago!::** Bulkhead groans, "Send coordinates." Ratchet does, and he pulls away from the curb.

* * *

**Miko POV:**

I groan as we go through the next door, and rub my scar. 'If they don't get here soon, I swear to God or Primus or whoever is up in that big blue sky, I'm going to collapse from exhaustion!' My prayers were answered shortly, when a loud boom was heard behind us. The Vechicons turned to the previous door, weapons powering up.

A green bulky truck burst through, knocking the door to the side. I tucked and rolled to the side quickly behind the door as Bulkhead took on all the 'Cons. Suddenly, a groundbridge opens a few feet away, and Arcee, and Bumblebee leap through, helping to take on Soundwave and Megatron. Well, really just Megatron. 'Wave was trying to stand guard in front of me.

Megatron however, body slammed 'Bee into a wall, and kicked Arcee to the side. His blood red optics caught my eye, and I whimpered a little in fear. "Move aside." He hissed at Soundwave menacingly. He just stood there thiugh, not moving an inch. "No." Came his pinched reply.

Megatron looked at him in shock, "What did you just say to me?" He clipped.

"You. Heard. Me." 'Wave said, edge to his voice. "Very well." He pushes 'Wave aside, and grab me. I squeak, and look up to see Bulkhead finish off the last Decepticon. He regards me wide eyes as I manage to get out a "Help!" before Megsie takes off, me clenched tightly in his hand. We go higher, and higher above the buildings, until they look like ants. "If you wan something done right, you've got to do it yourself!" He proclaims and opens his fist.

"Are you kidding me!?" I grab my necklace, and click the 'High Danger' button several times. "C'mon Ratchet, come on!" I yell.

* * *

**(Autobot Base)**

"Ratchet! Distress signal from Miko!" Raf shouts, and Ratchet looks quickly to the screen to see Miko's signal. But, it was moving.. Like dropping moving. "Scrap! Raf ready the groundbridge!" Nurse Darby and Jack were watching from the couch, trying to stay out of the way. "Do you remember when we had to open a groundbridge in space?" The spiky haired boy nodded and Ratchet gave a small smile. "Good. This is pretty much like that, and like opening a bridge on the train. Coordinates set.. Open.. NOW!"

* * *

**(Miko POV)**

I saw a groundbridge open near me, but my direction was off. "Scrap! Hatchet!" It closes and another one opens directly below me. "Oh thank God." I scream as I fell into it. I slide across the base floor with my eyes closed, screaming my head off. "Ahhhhhhh!" I finally stop when my straight left leg hit the stairs, cracking the bone. "Mother fragging pit spawned-" June and Jack hurry to come help me, as Ratchet reactivated the groundbridge. "Mouth on her is worse than Ironhide after the twins prank him." Arcee said laughing.

I gave her a weak smile, as Bulk came towards me. He knelt down a little away, and I looked up at Mrs. Darby. "Miko, sweetie? I'm going to have to set it back in place. It'll be as quick as possible." I nod as Jack takes one of my hands in his own, looking sick. "Don't you dare puke on me!" I threaten him. He nods, and speaks softly, "Miko? Hey keep looking at me. It'll be over before you know it."

And with that, his mom snapped the bone back into place. I shrieked as loud as humanly possibly. Jack scooped me up into his arms and carried me up the stairs, plopping me down onto the couch. His mom began to tend to my wounds and I began to dose off.

* * *

**(NORMAL POV)**

Miko had been asleep for an hour or so, when they heard Jack's shouts. "Hey! Everyone! Come here!" They walked over to find Miko sitting straight up with a zoned out expression on her face.

"Miko?" Raf asked, waving his hand in front of her face. She seemed to snap of it, and looked at him a little spooked. "Guys.. I- I know what the relic is. It's information. Right now, I know the complete past, present, and future of Cybertron.

* * *

_Reviews make me happy :)  
_


End file.
